A blood red Poppy in Baker street
by beautiful words can hurt
Summary: please leave a review. sherlock has a secret and John will soon find out. when the two men bump in to a strange girl on the street will their lives change for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

It was ten at night, it had been a warm summer's day but the night was cold and dark. Two figures hurried along the abandoned pavements. One was tall and lanky with shaggy dark curls and dressed in a long black trench coat. The other was short and had a head of dirty blond hair. He wore a jumper and jeans. They paused under a streetlight. They looked across the street at the building opposite them then continued to hurry down the street. The tall one collided with a young woman. Her hair fell to her waist it was jet black and had slight curls in it. She wore a white lace dress what reached the top of her knees. There was a red a blood red jacket over the top which she pulled around her tighter. The man she had run into grabbed hold of her wrist and said in a hushed voice "watch where you're going Poppy. Here's the key go and stay there." He handed the woman a simple metal key. She gave a nod and then rushed off. The shorter man looked up at his friend.

"What was all that about Sherlock?"

"Do not concern yourself with it John. You will find out soon enough" the conversation stopped there and the rushed off again. We return to the woman who was still walking down the street. She came to a sudden stop outside the door that was labelled 221b Baker Street. She took the small key and placed it in the lock. The door opened with ease and she stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The hall way was dark and cold. She walked up the stairs each one gave a small creek but she expected that they were old and wooden. At least she knew where to go. Before John had moved in she came here so often but once he was here sherlock told her not to come any more. She pushed open the door to the familiar flat. Nothing had changed there were still newspapers scattered carelessly around the room, the chairs were still in the same place, and experiments covered the kitchen table. She walked causously around the chairs and into another room that she knew was Sherlock's it was just the same. Her hair blew in the slight breeze that had picked up and she closed the window. Taking her jacket off and placing it carefully on the back of a chair then she curled up on the bed. Her eyes closed as his sent wafted towards her. He smelt of something so sweet it made her cry. The only smell she could pick out was the one of cigarettes.

Time passed and soon the door to the room opened. Someone bent down and felt her pulse.

"Well she's alive just sleeping. What should we do?" the voice was john.

"Just leave her alone john." This time it was Sherlock she could tell by the deep richness in his voice. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved a strand of hair away from her face. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. The two left the room and she sank into one of the best sleeps she had, had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman slept for a long time. Sherlock would go in and check on her regularly he refused to let john go in.

It was around 11 the next day when a sleepy mess appeared in the door way to Sherlock's room. Her black hair stuck up in all places. John was sat in his chair reading the paper and Sherlock was deep in an experiment. They both looked up when she appeared. Sherlock jumped up and ran forward. He hugged her so tightly she could hardly breathe but she didn't fight it. He wanted to hold her and she wanted him. Sherlock was suddenly aware that John was watching them and knew that he had no idea on what was happening. Sherlock wanted to stay there and hold her forever but he let go and kissed her forehead. He turned round and took the woman's hand, he pulled her along and they each sat down on the nearest chair. John was still confused but waited until Sherlock spoke.

"John this is poppy. Poppy this is John"

"It's nice to meet you John I have heard so much about you." Her voice was light and soft.

"I'm so sorry to ask this poppy you seem like a lovely girl but who are you?" there where more questions but that was the one that stood out.

"Oh don't you know?" poppy gave Sherlock a questioning look "didn't you tell him"

"The moment never came up" Sherlock looked sheepish an emotion that John hadn't seen Sherlock have before. Poppy looked sternly now at Sherlock

"Fine I'll tell him." she stood up carefully and when and sat opposite John. He looked nervous like she was going to tell him something bad. "John my name is Poppy Holmes. Sherlock is my husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Shock spread across John's face. Sherlock had a wife. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never asked." Sherlock grinned

"When we were on that cabbie case* I asked you if you had a partner."

"No john you asked me if I had a girlfriend and I said that wasn't my area. Then you assumed that meant I had a boyfriend. You never asked if I had a wife."

"Whatever" John was beginning to get cross with Sherlock and his insistence that he had to be right in everything, but John knew that this time he was right. Without realising that he had been leaning forward in the chair, he slumped backwards and looked at Poppy. "Well you haven't come here before so you probably want something. What do you want?" his voice was harsh and unpleasant. Poppy gathered that he didn't really like her.

"Um… does there have to be a reason for me to come and visit my husband?"

"No. it's just that you haven't been around before so..." John trailed off as Poppy's piercing green eyes watched him.

"As a matter of fact there is a reason I came. It's about the last time I came round."

"And when would that be?" the question was aimed at poppy but Sherlock answered before she opened her mouth.

"Last month" he said "when you were at your sisters Poppy came and stayed for the week."

"Oh" was all John said. Poppy went back and sat in front of her husband.

"Yes well it's about that um… I'm pregnant." She closed he eyes and rested her head on Sherlock's knee. He looked down at her; he smiled and stroked her hair.

"That's great. What are you so worried about?"

"Your reaction, you never liked kids."

"Oh well I'll live. What next then?"

"Um… I thought I could move in with you perhaps to the flat down stairs." She looked up at him with a hopeful smile. He winked at her. "If you're going to move in you might as well share my room here there's no point in having two flats. What do you think john?"

"No its fine" john mumbled "just fine"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Poppy stood up. Things were going to be very different.

***for people that don't get it. It's supposed to be a reference to a study in pink.**


	5. Chapter 5

The months rolled by and cases came and went. Poppy wasn't allowed out on cases because Sherlock had forbidden it. So within a week she had moved in and in the first month she was bored. Who can blame her? When she was so bored she would clean the flat three months into her staying the flat was a completely different place. Poppy had bought another fridge for all of Sherlock's body parts and experiments, the files and newspapers had been filed and put in cupboards and draws. Mrs Hudson thought it was a big improvement as people could walk through and not trip on something and you could actually find things quickly. John and Sherlock, who had always told Mrs Hudson that she couldn't clean, agreed that it was better this way.

John was surprised to find that with Poppy around Sherlock would eat the food she made for them and sleep more. He didn't really like Poppy but he liked having her around. She would do the shopping that he used to have to do, she kept his friend healthy (almost), and she would cook and clean. He hardly noticed her around the flat. He liked it that way.

One night when Sherlock and John had no case on, Poppy was now 6 months pregnant and you could tell, John had offered to cook dinner but Poppy had refused to let him. Half way through making a stew she realised that she needed something for the recipe and it wasn't in the fridge. She must have forgotten to get it at the shop earlier today. She grabbed her coat and phone "I'm off out I'll be back in a bit" she called to the two men. A mumble of reply's came after her but she didn't hear them clearly as the door has swung shut behind her.

A couple of hours had passed and Sherlock had realised that Poppy hadn't come back yet. She only went to the shop it can't have taken this long. He started to worry, john tried to comfort him but it didn't work. They called and texted but there was no reply.

They called Lestrade, visited the shop there was no trace of Poppy at all. When they got back to the flat Sherlock cried for the first time since his childhood. John patted his friend on the back and checked Sherlock's phone. There were 5 messages one from Lestrade one from Mycroft one from molly one from Mrs Hudson and one from Poppy. He didn't tell Sherlock just yet. For some reason he didn't want to look at the one from Poppy so he checked the others.

We're out looking for her now don't panic. -GL

We will continue to look for Poppy. Make sure you do nothing stupid Sherlock –MH

Oh my god I hope you find her soon. I'll be at the morgue if you need me –molly

Try not to worry dear she'll turn up soon. Just hope for the best –Mrs H

John looked at the kind (ish) words staring up at him. He looked at the final message. It was clearly sent from Poppy's phone but it wasn't Poppy that sent the message.

Ever heard of the phrase "two birds with one stone" I think that's how you would describe what happened to poor Poppy and child –JM


	6. Chapter 6

John's knees trembled. He looked at Sherlock who had his head in his hands, the dark curls that covered his head where quivering. "Sherlock…" his voice trailed off. Sherlock looked up at John; his face was worn and tired. He looked like he had aged 10 years in the space of 10 minutes.

"Yes John?"

"Look at this" John hesitated and then showed Sherlock the phone. He read through the message his eyes darting. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and stared down at the small devise that had told him the words that tore through is heart. His grip tightened around it, he couldn't bear to look any more. His piercing eyes looked at John and he tossed the phone away it landed with a small thud on the hard wooden floor.

"Get Lestrade"

By the time the inspector turned up Sherlock was back to his normal self. As the inspector walked in he saw Sherlock lying on the sofa with his hands pressed together. "Well any news on Poppy yet?" the question was aimed at Sherlock but John answered.

"Yeah, Moriarty got in touch again."

"Oh god sorry Sherlock" Sherlock still didn't answer. Lestrade gave a questioning look at John.

"Mind palace" was all John said and Lestrade understood.

After about an hour Sherlock sat up and studied John and the inspector who were now sat in their chairs sipping steaming drinks. John looked back and forth and finally said "well Sherlock? Where do you want us to start?"

"The shop" Sherlock said and he was sure of himself. He stood and snatched his coat of the back of the door and was out of the flat before the others could move. They gave a quick look towards the door put down their drinks and swiftly followed.

**yeah i know that was a really short chapter. but the next one should be longer...i hope...**


	7. Chapter 7

When John and Lestrade arrived at the shop Sherlock was nowhere to be seen but Sergeant Donovan was stood outside. "The freaks inside looking through boxes of frosted flakes. Well he was when I was last in there." The sarcasm was so noticeable in her voice that they didn't bother to answer they just walked in and saw Sherlock with his head buried in cereal boxes. The staff from the shop were stood around watching Sherlock. Clearly he had told them all to leave him alone and wisely they did it.

"What on earth are you doing?" said John as they approached Sherlock.

"Looking for baby elephants what do you think I am doing?"

"What do you think you're going to find in a cereal packet?"

"A hint as to where Poppy is."

"Right, well what can I… we do to help?"

"Well she came to the shop to get something for the stew but I can't work out what and if I can find out what she came for then where that product is then that is where the clue will be. But she also wanted a few other things so she had made a list. I am now going through the list until I find something."

Sherlock talked just as fast as he normally did and as normal it made sense but because he was looking for the most unobvious thing he missed the obvious. But John spotted the obvious.

"Well if the main thing she came for was the ingredient for the stew then that's the first thing she would go and get right?"

"Right?" said Lestrade who was still watching Sherlock who had gone back to looking in the boxes.

"Have you tried looking for ingredients to make stew yet that were on the list?"

"No" Sherlock said from inside a box.

"Give me the list" Sherlock handed John the list. John looked through it.

Cereal

Milk

Mushrooms

Tissues

Bread

"Come on Lestrade we are going to the vegetables" John walked off with Lestrade on his heels. They reached the isle and John saw that there had been a struggle. A paper bag with mushrooms had burst open and was spilled on the floor. "Sherlock!" John called and there was a thud of cardboard meeting the floor and a squeak as shoes ran across the floor. Sherlock sprinted around the corner and yelled "John you're a genius" but he ignored the mess before them and ran to a side door that was swinging open and shut.

A sign on the door said staff only. And underneath was a printed list with the entire employees name on it. But at the bottom written in a scruffy hand writing that didn't belong to the name was Jim.M.

**i need more ideas. i am stuggerling to think of what can happen next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**warning there could be some things in this chapter that hint at rape and abuse**

It was cold and that's all she knew, the floor she was lying on was hard it felt like concrete. There was a musty smell and a loud creak, like a large door opening. Poppy's eyes fluttered open as she looked around she could see that she was lying on a concrete floor, she was in a tall warehouse and there was nothing. Just her and nothing else, a sudden thought came into her head. The baby. She had never found out the gender and she was kind of scared at the thought of becoming a mum. But if she had been drugged then it could have killed the baby.

Poppy sat up and felt her swollen stomach there was a small kick and she winced and then relaxed. The Baby was fine. She directed thoughts towards her bump "we'll be alright dad will find us" but she was more trying to convince herself rather than talk to the bump.

She tried to get up she needed to get out of here but she couldn't stand. Poppy looked down her feet had been chained to the floor she knew that there was no way of undoing them as there was a lock and she hadn't a key.

She suddenly became aware of a throbbing sensation in her head. She put up a hand and felt her head a red sticky liquid came off on her hand. Blood.

At the end of the warehouse was a door it reached floor to ceiling, it creaked open and a man with slicked back hair and a dark grey suit came in. a sly smile covered his face. Poppy immediately distrusted him and then she remembered he was that bloke from the shop who she had asked for help from.

He walked over his eyes watching her every movement. He crouched down and looked at her head on. He noticed her hands bloody and in a protective position around her stomach, his pale hands reached out and he put one on her stomach she flinched away from him. He smiled at her "it should have been mine" his words would have confused anybody else but to Poppy they made perfect sense. She knew the man too.

"It will never be yours you monster." Her voice was sharp and full of fear.

"I know that sweet Poppy but I can make another one"

He stood up and started to walk back to the door "he'll find you" Poppy called after him.

"I know that's the point" he laughed back. The door opened and then closed behind him. Poppy knew what he was capable of and fear it. She curled up on the floor and cried. She had been with Jim before Sherlock but her turned abusive and she left. But it was behind her, well that's what she thought.

**well what could happen next. pm me if you have any ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

John was confused as to how Sherlock had managed to get from Moriarty's name on a piece of paper to the warehouse that they were now stood outside. But it was Sherlock and he knew not to ask questions until later.

"John I need you to go in and see if Poppy is there I will wait here."

"Sherlock…"

"Please John"

"Fine"

John walked in through the doors that stood wide open into the cold night air. He saw a figure curled up on the floor. John spirited over to it, it was just a dead rabbit. But written on the wall in what he assumed must be the rabbit's blood was words that chilled him to the bone. He took a photo on his phone and left slowly. When he reached Sherlock is throat was dry.

"Well?"

"Just a dead Rabbit but look at was on the wall." John showed Sherlock the picture.

Sherlock's eyes widened as he read; Dear Poppy was here but is no longer. You had better be quick though before the screaming starts.

A small growl escaped Sherlock's lips. Moriarty was pulling all the right strings and Sherlock knew the he was the puppet. John looked up at Sherlock

"What do you want to do?"

"back to the flat"

**that was a really short chapter but the next one will be longer. i hope. i won't update for a while though as i am on holiday. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Poppy didn't remember how she got here or where she was ,all she could think of was Moriarty killing the rabbit in front of her and then writing on the wall. Now she thought had she could remember something hard hitting her but that was it. She was sat at a table tied to a chair the rope just above her stomach with her arms behind her. The walls that surrounded her were a sickly, bright yellow colour and where plastered with posters and pages of writing. Dead ahead of her was a white board. Using the deducing skills that Sherlock had been teaching her she decided that she was in a classroom.

The door opened and a big bulky man walked in followed by Moriarty.

"What do you want?" Poppy hissed at him.

"Just some information at the moment." That smile was still plastered on his face, it made Poppy feel sick.

"What kind of information?"

"No need to talk to me like that, it's very rude, just some information about your husband."

"I won't tell you anything"

"I thought that you would say something like that so I took the liberty of calling a doctor." His smile was growing and the tall man that was now stood in the corner had started beating a fist against his leg.

"Why would I need a doctor?" Poppy's voice was barely audible and her body was trembling.

"Well if you don't tell me the information that I need then Evan here will have to hurt you and we would want to make sure that baby is alright after. Wouldn't we?"

This hurt Poppy more than the beating would. She had two options tell this monster about Sherlock or hurt if not kill his child. In the end she decided that the best way to keep both the bay and her husband was to suck up and pretend to make a deal with him. She knew what he wanted; he wanted her, her body and soul. He wanted her to belong to him.

"Well what information do you need?" she gave him a sweet smile.

"I thought it would be like that. Evan you may go." The big man left the room with a surprising amount of grace. Jim pulled up a chair and sat the other side of the table "I want to know if Sherlock has any clues about where you are yet."

"How would I know that? I haven't been able to contact him."

"True, true okay then I want to know if you still love me"

"I stopped loving you a long time ago Jim but I could learn to again." at this his eyebrows rose.

"And how would you prove this?"

"If you could wait until I have had the baby then you can have me" this killed her to say but Poppy knew it was her only option.

"I could agree to that and what would we do with it once it was born?"

"My only request is that I can name it and send it to Sherlock with a note."

"Okay then. How long do I have to wait?"

"Less than a month now. Basically any time now."

"Alright." Moriarty smiled at her. He liked this deal, he knew that she didn't want to be his but he did know that she wanted to protect Sherlock and the child. He handed her a pen "you may write a message on the board but don't say where you are have been or will be. Or about our agreement, I'll do that." He untied her and she slowly got up he watched her as she walked up to the board. Carefully and in her best handwriting she wrote:

To my dear Sherlock,

I may never see you again but it is for the best. I do love you; give my best to John and Mrs Hudson.

I love you. Poppy xx

"What a lovely message. "Said Moriarty "Evan" he called and the big man returned "please take Poppy to the car and wait for me" Evan nodded and took hold of Poppy's wrist.

After the door had shut behind them Moriarty picked up the pen and added to the message:

Sherlock, she's mine now there's nothing you can do. The child is your of course I don't want it. But she is mine. JM

He left it like that. He started to walk to the car but before he reached it he took a photo of the name of the school and sent it to Sherlock. When he reached the car he opened the door and slid into the back where Poppy was. He mumbled something at Evan who was driving and as the car set off he lean over to Poppy and grabbed her hair, he pulled her closer to him. A small tear escaped her eyes as his lips touched hers.

**Omg that shocked me. what will happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**okay i said that i was going on holiday and wouldn't write for a while but i couldn't not write so i am taking my laptop with me and will continue to write... so you guys don't need to wait! yeay!**

Sherlock was sat in his chair his legs where tucked underneath him and his eyes were closed. He was in his mind palace, but this time it wasn't working he had no clues to go on, there was nothing and when Sherlock said there was nothing that meant that there really was nothing. John knew that Sherlock was panicking about what the message on the wall back at the warehouse meant, and because Sherlock was panicking John was too even though he didn't like Poppy he was still worried she had made Sherlock happy, when she was around he was healthier he would eat and sleep like a normal person. But now that she was gone he had slipped back into his old habits, and they were worse than ever.

John was making tea in the kitchen when Sherlock's phone buzzed… a text… Sherlock didn't pick it up. So John walked over and looked at it. It was a message from Moriarty it didn't make any sense to John, the text was a picture of what looked like the name of a school. "Sherlock…" said John, there was no reply. John gently poked Sherlock still nothing. So he punched him, Sherlock suddenly turned round and hit John.

"Oww…" complained John

"You hit me first" said Sherlock matter-of-factly.

"Stop it we're not kids. Here look at this Moriarty got in touch" John handed Sherlock his phone when wandered back to the kitchen still watching Sherlock. Sherlock looked at the picture and then at John.

"I know where this is"

"Where?"

"Poppy and me when to school here when we were kids."

"Oh" said John "why would Moriarty send you that then"

"Isn't it clear?"

"No"

"Oh well it is to me. Poppy has been here with Moriarty but they have left but there is another note and he wants me to see it. We need to go now."

"Fine" mumbled John "I'll have my tea later"

Sherlock grabbed his coat and flew out of the door John followed reluctantly. By the time he got on to the street Sherlock was sat in a taxi waiting for him. John stepped in and the moment the door was shut they drove off.

They reached the school in a matter of minutes when they got out and the taxi had gone they realised that they were alone.

"Where is every one? It's a school kids and teachers should be here." Said John quietly he didn't want to talk too loudly for fear of breaking the silence.

"It's the summer holidays" was all Sherlock said and then ran off leaving John on the street.

John shook his head then ran after Sherlock, who was now running around looking through all the classrooms. Soon he stopped and went into a windowless room with one table and two chairs. They stood at the back and read the message that Moriarty left for them. John looked at Sherlock eyes wide. "What are you going to do?" his voice was still quiet.

"Keep looking and not stop." Sherlock's voice was just as silent. He walked up to the white board and wiped the message away; he waited a second then walked out the room all his energy gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed and Sherlock had no clue as to where Poppy was. He was still trying to look and took no other case, looking for her was driving him insane. One day while Sherlock was in his normal position, curled up in a ball on his chair, John discovered that once again they were out of milk. So he grabbed his coat and headed out to the shop. He was just about to step outside when he looked down and saw a small bundle on the door step. He stooped to pick it up and discovered that it was a baby girl and small bag and a letter addressed to Sherlock. John immediately knew who the baby was and forgot all about the milk and carried it up to Sherlock

"Sherlock look at this" there was no reply. The baby gave a small gurgle and at the noise one of Sherlock's eyes opened and then the other did. He watched the baby that was gurgling in John's arms as the morning light landed on it.

"Gender?" was all Sherlock said.

"Girl. There's a note too" John handed Sherlock the note and he went into his bedroom to read it leaving John with the baby. He put the baby down on the sofa next to him and started to look through the bag. There were a number of bottles, nappies and dummies. But there was also some money, clothes and a teddy bear.


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock read the letter 3 times and then fell back into the bed. The small girl who was resting in John's arms was his. Her name was Annabel Holmes. Poppy's letter sounded full of pain and sorrow, she was alone and there were no clues to where she was. Sherlock didn't want to even see the baby, let alone touch it. So he stayed in his room not eating not sleeping just doing nothing.

John cared for Annabel but he knew that soon he would have to go to work. So she was put into the care of her uncle Mycroft. Both men agreed that as she grew up she would not know about her mother or Sherlock. Sherlock didn't want to see her any way.

Years passed and Annabel grew up in her uncle's house. She was now 15 and her own person. She went to school and friends and lived on her mobile life was good. She knew that she was never going to see her father or her mother and that she was staying with her uncle. But nobody would or could tell her why she would never see them. Or that's what she thought.

It was the summer holidays and Annabel was in her room when her mobile buzzed. She put down her book. It was her favourite one Romeo and Juliet. She picked up her mobile and looked at the screen; it was a text from Mycroft who was in Spain doing something he said that he had received a call from John, now her godfather, to say that something had happened at his house and she needed to go there and find out what. So she replied saying she was going there now but she would need an address. Whenever she had met her godfather it was out of London never at his house she hadn't been allowed there. Mycroft told her then she jumped up grabbed her bag that contained her wallet and keys. Picking up her phone and jacket she left the library.

She got into a sleek black car and told the driver the address that Mycroft had given her. The car pulled up put side the building there was a black door with the golden number on it. 221b. Annabel thanked the driver and got out of the car. She looked up and down the street and it was busy people and taxi's where coming and going. She walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for a while and suddenly an old woman open the door. She had a kind face. "Yes dear" she said

"Hi…um…I am Anna John's goddaughter he wanted to see me. Is he in?"

The lady looked shocked but she let Anna in and showed her up to a flat that was messy and untidy. John was sat in his chair reading a newspaper and drinking tea. He looked up when the old lady knocked on the door.

"John dear, this young lady says she is here to see you."

"Oh Anna hello yes do come in. thanks Mrs Hudson." Anna walked and Mrs Hudson left. "do come and sit Anna." She sat down in a black leather chair "so how are you?"

"Um… I'm good just lonely with Mycroft gone. You?"

"Well I am good but there is someone who is not." John became serious

"Oh who is it?"

"Well Anna it's about well. Your father."

"What!?" She was getting angry now.

"Your dad Anna is in this flat and needs to talk to you"

"No"

"Pardon" John looked confused.

"No I won't talk to him" tears were coming up in her blue eyes. John looked at them the where just the same as her fathers. A clear blue.

"Why not" his voice was torn should he help his god-daughter who was like his own daughter or help his best friend who was her real father.

"Because he and my mother have never looked after me talked to me or even wrote me a letter. Why should I care about them when they never cared for me?" she was really crying now.

"Well that's a good point but they do care about you that's why you're with Mycroft."

"John I don't want to see him…"

"you look so much like her" a small voice at the door said. Annabel turned around in the seat and looked at the man there. He was tall and had dark curls like her. She wiped her eyes to look at him better. He was a lot like her but so very different. "hello" he said "I'm your dad."


End file.
